


【龙卡】竹马（一）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [1]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: 竹马竹马/ABO，少年人那点小故事
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869094
Kudos: 15





	【龙卡】竹马（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 竹马竹马/ABO，少年人那点小故事

床头的闹钟“叮铃铃”的吵，足足响了五分钟，震动着从桌角掉下去，“哐铛”磕在打了蜡的光洁木地板上不响了。  
卡卡西被闹钟摔在地上的巨响吵醒，迷迷糊糊又趴了五分钟，从床上爬起来上课。  
窗外的天阴阴沉沉，他拉开窗帘瞥见高楼后头一小片灰蓝色的天，对面楼层的人家大早开了阳台灯，有小孩嬉笑的声音顺着窗户的缝隙溜进来。  
他反手关了窗，光着脚丫子到厨房找吃的，站在灶旁等着水烧开的时间翻了翻手机，空荡荡的消息栏里寥寥几条广告短信，最近的一条信息是三天前，一句没头没尾的“好好吃饭”，顶端的备注栏一个“爸”，再往上翻也都是些前言不搭后语的简短语句，基本都是对面在发。  
眼不见心不烦的关了短信，锅里的水开了，他往锅里下了几个速冻饺子，迅速扣上锅盖，又摸出柜子里的平底锅、热油打蛋一气呵成。  
把饺子和煎蛋端到饭桌的途中手机响了，卡卡西咬着面包片的尖角放下碗筷、皱着眉摸出手机，微信的消息提示弹出来：“我二十分钟去你家”  
一看备注是龙某人。  
卡卡西皱着眉用筷子搅开荷包蛋半熟的蛋黄，金黄色的蛋液顺着雪白的围边淌下去，给木筷深褐色的筷尖卷上了一层明黄色的外衣。  
“你能不能别来了”卡卡西无暇顾及热腾腾的饺子汤、手速飞快的打字：“我今天一定好好听”  
对面半分钟后回了个“不行”，紧接着就安安静静的没了下文。  
他骂骂咧咧的吃完早饭洗漱完毕打开电脑、刚要点进直播房间，门铃“叮铃”一声响了。  
黑着脸拉开防盗门，门外戴着口罩、裹着深灰风衣的少年塞给他一个饭盒，也没等卡卡西开口邀请他进去，自己毫不见外的就进了屋、从鞋柜的顶部抽出一双黑色的毛绒拖鞋。  
“这是什么？”卡卡西关了门站在他身后拎着饭盒疑惑。  
“我爸做的蛋挞，给你也带几个”龙骨脱下外套进屋去洗手，在水哗啦啦的间隙问他“你吃过早饭了吗”  
“吃了”卡卡西靠在门边抱着手臂、盯着龙骨似乎是修过了的鬓角银发发呆。  
龙骨抽出纸巾擦干手上的水珠，看了他一眼：“还有肚子的话就趁热吃几个蛋挞，凉了不好吃了”  
“哦”卡卡西去厨房拿他带过来的饭盒，踩着拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”地走进书房时看见龙骨已经打开了直播的房间，还把他屋里的转椅也拖了过来，见他进来示意他把门带上，桌面上摊开的笔记本纸页上整整齐齐的写了今天的日期，略微上扬的笔迹还能看出点主人平日里飘逸的字体。  
卡卡西慢腾腾拿了笔和本子坐到他边上，直播间屏幕里的白板空荡荡，老师絮絮叨叨的叮嘱学生笔记要跟上，侧边消息栏里同学们的问好刷到飞起，他皱着眉转了圈笔，总觉得屋里有股若有若无的咖啡味，烦人的很。  
他疑惑的吸了吸鼻子，边上的龙骨看见了，轻声解释道：“是我的信息素”  
“...你分化了。”卡卡西直愣愣的盯着龙骨的侧脸  
“嗯，一周前的事了”龙骨微微皱着眉抬手捂住了后脖颈：“挺奇怪的，其实”  
“这是什么？咖啡？”卡卡西提了点语气调侃他  
“黑咖啡吧，可能”龙骨不太确定地放下手，目光游移在老师开始书写知识点的屏幕：“很难闻吗”  
“...没有，”卡卡西盯着桌角出神：“挺好闻的”让他想起还住在城南那会、小巷拐角那家终日散发着咖啡浓香的小店。  
“你今年满十六了，也差不多了”龙骨摁着鼠标把屏幕略微下移一点：“有没有想过你自己的信息素会是什么味道”  
“随便，是Beta就最好”卡卡西烦躁得咬着水笔的尾部嘟囔  
“阿姨也希望你是Beta，不用掺和那么多麻烦事”龙骨转头盯着卡卡西垂着脑袋的侧脸，用笔尾戳了戳他头上蓬松的发尖，话音一转轻描淡写得带过了这个话题：“打起精神，开始讲课了”  
AO结合所生下的孩子是Beta的可能性很小很小，早在小学时的科学课上，老师就已经讲过这个现今社会人人都知道的普通常识。常人都在盼望着拥有一个得天独厚的Alpha后代，稍次一点的Omega也挺好，最普通平庸的Beta则占据了最多的人口数，也始终排在“希望儿子/女儿是什么第二性别”榜单的第三名———在前三主要是因为也只有仨第二性别。  
卡卡西盯着屏幕里老师飘逸的连笔字，内心毫无波动的想：拜托赶紧让我占上那一点微小的Beta可能性吧。

TBC.


End file.
